


Almond Milk

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, it's fluff, soft Nicole, soft waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Waverly and Wynonna just moved back to Purgetory and are settling in nicely, Waverly's found a job at Shorty's with a nice coffee shop across the way that Nicole works at. Only problem - she's vegan and they only have coconut milk.(Kind of a character study? I've never written for Earp before...)





	Almond Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your eyes don't bleed

"Welcome in, what can I get for you?" said a smiling redhead as Waverly walked into the coffee shop.

"Uh, sorry, I just moved back-" the girl started, taken aback by the seemingly genuine greeting. It had been one of the things that had gotten her to move back to Purgatory - there was a certain kind of genuine that she never found in another town.

"No problem, take all the time you need," the barista assured.

Waverly did just that, scanning the menu for a drink that might go nicely with almond milk. Deciding she really just needed the caffeine to finish her unpacking, she stepped up to the counter. "Can I get a vanilla latte with an extra shot of espresso and almond milk instead of regular?"

The redhead - or, according to her name tag, Nicole's smile turned from cheerful to apologetic. "I'm sorry, our only milk alternative is coconut."

Waverly did her best to mask her disappointment - this was the only shop within walking distance of Shorty's, the bar where she would be working. "Oh, coconut works. Can I have an extra pump of vanilla too?" 

"Of course." 

With a few beeps her order appeared on the little screen, and she swiped her card before moving to the side to wait. 

As expected, the extra vanilla did little to mask the sharp taste of coconut, but the kind barista seemed genuinely regretful that they didn't have the correct milk so Waverly once again did her best to hide her disappointment. "Thank you!" she offered the smile she had been told was worth a million bucks before making her way out of the quaint shop and drive back to the homestead.

She walked in the door and went straight to the kitchen.

"No almond milk?" Wynonna guessed from her position sprawled on the couch.

Waverly locked eyes with her sister as she poured the latte down the drain, her face expressionless.

"Coconut milk?" 

"And a really cute barista," the younger Earp added, flopping down face first across her big sister's lap. 

"Welcome in!" Nicole called on reflex when she heard the bell above the door jingle. She didn't know who it was, distracted with the endless flow of drinks she had to make for the morning rush.

Waverly couldn't help but giggle at the sight - the woman's short hair was filled with flower, likely from mixing the dough for the scones that were already nearly gone. She had one hand making a drink and one typing in an order, not to mention her foot that seemed to be the only thing stopping a bowl full of batter from spilling all over the floor.

On instinct the younger girl slipped under the counter, grabbing the bowl and reliving the woman of her precarious situation.

She barely got a "thanks" from the busy redhead, who had finished typing the order and was now trying to make 3 drinks at once. When she almost dropped all of them Waverly decided to wait until the rush was over and make sure Nicole's close calls didn't get too close.

She found instructions for the scones and had a fresh batch out of the oven just in time for the last one to be bought. By then things were slowing down, and suddenly the rush was over leaving Nicole to realize who her savior was.

"You don't work here," her eyes went ridiculously wide, and if she had antlers on Waverly wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her and a deer caught in the headlights.

Waverly smiled, imitating Nicole's voice and saying "thanks Waverly!" before switching back to her voice to say "oh no problem, rushes are the worst!"

Nicole's wide eyes had been replaced by a dopey grin. "Your name is Waverly?" At her answering nod Nicole's smile grew - if possible - even dopier. "Beautiful."

The Earp blushed slightly, looking down to hide it. "Yeah…" she looked back up with a bit of a huff, giving the woman her million dollar smile and trying to stop her shyness from leaking through. "Anyway, you guys don't happen to have almond milk today do you?"

Waverly once again walked straight to the sink and poured the latte down the drain.

"Same order as last time?" Wynonna asked from the doorway as Waverly dramatically fell onto the couch in a way the sister was starting to equate with a certain redheaded barista.

"Three extra pumps of vanilla.  _ Three _ ! Why can I still taste it?"

The elder Earp chuckled, moving to sit next to her sister. "I think the real question is why are you still buying it?"

Waverly just rolled into her side and groaned.

Over the next few months as Waverly settled into life back in Purgatory, she found herself walking over to the little coffee shop every day on her lunch. It was usually empty around that time, and if she was lucky Nicole would sit with her and they'd split a pastry. She had learned to live with the coconut milk, and only needed one extra pump of vanilla to cope. The pair were growing rather close for a barista/customer relationship - in fact, it was starting to feel like Waverley was walking over to visit her friend or, dare she say it, girlfriend.

"Vanilla Latte?" Nicole asked when Waverly walked in one day.

Waverly nodded, and the duo made small talk while Nicole prepped the drink as they had done every day for the past two months.

Nicole handed Waverly her latte, which she took a sip of as she debated over what pastry she wanted today.

"Is this…"

"Almond milk?" the barista finished. For the first time in over two months of knowing her Nicole looked shy. "I see the face you make with the coconut, so I bought you some almond."

Waverly's eyes widened. "With your own money?"

She looked down with a shy smile and a shrug. "Maybe?"

"Will you go out with me?" 

Nicole's head snapped up. "What?"

It was Waverly's turn to be embarrassed, looking at her coffee and fiddling with the lid. "I - I mean I just thought - it was silly, I shouldn't… I shouldn't have asked, forget I said anything."

"You asked me on a date?"

The young Earp nodded shyly, still looking at her cup. "It was stupid, I'm -"

Suddenly there was a hand pulling her face over the counter and soft lips were on hers. "I would love to."

"Did they finally get almond milk?" Wynonna was spread on the couch, watching her sister move with an extra spring in her step.

"And I finally got the cute girl," Waverly confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeo, I have tons of prompts I want to do with these dorks & I have ones that more heavily involve Wynonna & I have angsty ones & I love this show so fucking much so y'all should get used to me posting a lot for them. I should probably work on my Supercorp AU but....... Wynonna Earp.


End file.
